


The Pleasure of Punishment

by Ashlanta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominance, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlanta/pseuds/Ashlanta
Summary: Levi needs to speak to the Commander urgently, but is he prepared for what he's about to see?!





	The Pleasure of Punishment

Levi's POV  
I’d just finished a training routine with my squad and Eren, when I realised that I needed to have a conversation with Erwin. Keeping the little brat in the cellar was fine by me, but all he had done was bloody moan about it...maybe Erwin could move some things around to lessen the annoyance?  
Reaching Erwin’s office, I contemplated just walking in. It was late afternoon, he’d be doing paperwork...yeah fuck it. I pushed open the door, closing it behind me and headed towards him.  
"Erwin, I’m sick to death of hearing Eren moaning about being in the cellar! Is there nothing you can do to..." I started to complain, but my mouth stopped moving as my eyes land on the most glorious sight I’d ever come across. Right before my eyes was the Commander, shirt slightly open, sweat dripping over his perfectly shaped eyebrows and his eyes closed.  
My eyes darted towards his arm, following it down to where I could just see the tip of his cock, slick with cum.  
I impulsively licked my lips.  
“Oh what a sight!”  
I suddenly became aware of how hot under the collar this made me.  
There was an almost painful ache in my trousers as my cock started to become erect. However a thought soon entered my mind and I realized I probably shouldn’t just stand there fucking gawping.  
“Shit, what if he opens his eyes and sees me? What do i do?”  
Standing frozen on the spot debating what to do, I heard Erwin moan slightly.  
"Mmm Levi...yes!"  
“What The fuck? He’s thinking about me while knocking one out? Tch, in that case...I might as well give him something to enjoy."  
Stealthily, I moved around to him and crawled under his desk, being careful not to give him any inclination that I was there.  
Settling on my knees, I decided to get a better look at his impressive cock.  
It was thick, long and oh so smooth. Practically salivating at the thought of it in my mouth I leaned forward and enveloped it within my wet, scorching hot mouth, placing my arms around his legs and locking them in place so he couldn’t move.  
I smirked around his hardness when I felt him jolt in shock and try and pull away, but I had him pinned, so he wasn’t going anywhere unless I said so.  
"What the hell!" I heard him exclaim.  
Pushing his hands down towards my head trying to see who...or what had hold of his private parts, I remained motionless and waited.  
Erwin managed to push back on his chair slightly and realisation must have hit him like a tonne of bricks as I felt him physically relax.  
Had he been expecting me to do this? That fucker!  
"Mmm Levi, you just couldn’t stay away could you...you damned slut!"  
Erwin grinned, his voice dripping with lust.  
Without warning, he took hold of my head and rammed his cock into the back of my throat.  
Immediately gagging, I pulled away, letting his girth fall out of my mouth with a rather satisfying pop.  
"What the fuck Erwin? If you wanted a release, why didn't you just call for me instead of sitting in your office masturbating!" I growled.  
He looked down at me, almost like I was a little animal.  
Stretching out his hand, he placed it underneath my chin.  
"I’m sure I don’t need permission to pleasure myself in my own office." He said menacingly. "If i want a fuck I’d call you, but since you're here...I think we can have a bit of fun."  
Without warning, he threw my head to the side and stood.  
"Get up." He commanded strongly.  
Naturally, I complied and stood in front of him.  
All I wanted was to strip him and see those hard, rigid abs which I loved so much, but it seemed Erwin had other ideas.  
He leaned forward towards my ear and took my lobe in his mouth, slightly grazing it with his teeth and causing my breath the catch in my throat.  
"You think it’s okay to sneak without permission, do you Captain?" Erwin provocatively whispered, making my whole body shudder.  
"You shouldn't have left the damned door unlocked if you didn’t expect someone to come in!” I retorted. “You're lucky it was me not somebody else!”  
Erwin chuckled and made his way over to his office door, pulling out a key he locked it and stood facing it.  
"You know Levi..." He continued, his toned was laced with a stern warning tone. "I should be punishing you for the way you talk to me, but since I know you won’t apologize...I’ll make you regret it instead. Trust me, you wont be able to walk for a week by the time I’m finished with you!"  
Erwin was lightning fast, practically upon me in a heartbeat in fact.  
Pushing me down onto his desk, he clawed at my clothes as he roughly undressed me, leaving me in just my boxers.  
The big bastard was serious about his threat, towering over me, he looked down at me and admired my body.  
"Mmmm," He hummed approvingly, running his fingers over my chest, occasionally brushing his fingertips against my nipple. “Your body is a piece of art and it’s all mine to play with. Now tell me, who do you come to if you're in need of pleasure Levi?"  
"You, Erwin." I replied huskily, earning a chuckle in reply.  
"Good. Now, roll onto your front and place your perfect rear in the air. Then put both feet on the floor and your hands either side of my desk."  
I swallowed down the large lump which had formed in my throat and moved into position.  
He’s never been this dominant before, maybe I really had pissed him off this time.  
Being broken from my thoughts, I felt erwin tying something around my wrists.  
Looking down, I see he’d gotten some rope and was binding me to his desk!  
“What the fuck has he got planned for me?”  
The anticipation was killing me, yet at the same time, it also excited me.  
Erwin soon finished with rope and prowled around the desk admiring his work.  
Reaching my rear end, I heard him groan before a sharp unexpected pain coursed through me as he hits my left buttock.  
That WASN’T his hand.  
Turning my head to see what the hell he’d hit me with, I realised i shouldn't have, as i felt another searing strike delivered to my other cheek.  
"Don’t turn around unless I say so, am I making myself clear?" Erwin barked, strolling back around to my head and running his fingers over my face. "I don’t want to punish you Levi, but I will if you don’t start showing me the respect I deserve."  
Grabbing my face, he forced me to look at him.  
Taking my mouth softly, he kissed my lips.  
I moaned into his mouth, feeling my cock swell and push against the desk.  
Deepening the kiss, he pushed his tongue further into me.  
Tangling them together in a battle for dominance, which I was sure I was winning, he pulled away suddenly, leaving me breathless.  
Growling in frustration, I bucked my hips forward.  
"I thought you were going to punish me? Your acting like a little bitch...Commander." I purred challengingly in an effort to provoke him. A tactic that clearly worked considering Erwin’s deep blue pools for eyes widened momentarily, before he stormed round the back of the desk again.  
"You cheeky little fucker!" He spat, smashing whatever he was using to hit me across both cheeks at once.  
Grunting in pain, I gritted my teeth. That one really hurt.  
All of a sudden, I felt a slight pressure on my back entrance. It wasn't his cock, but something cold.  
I jerked my head round, risking the punishment to see what the fuck he was trying to penetrate me with.  
As I did, Erwin flashed me a devious grin and showed me what it was.  
My eyes widened in disbelief. It was a fucking metal pahllus!  
Opening my mouth to protest, he pushed it into me with a smooth movement, my breath catching in my throat as I felt it opening my rear wider.  
"Ahh look at that, you're such a good little slut Levi. So willing to receive whatever I give you."  
Erwin’s voice was hot and heavy.  
Snaking his hand round to my cock, he started to pump me.  
Bucking my hips into him, I soon found that he didn’t seem to appreciate my movements when he tightened his grip on me.  
“So impatient, you're lucky I’m even playing with you. Hmm, but your cock is rock hard wanting to be touched."  
He started to move his hand up and down my shaft, making me moan with ecstasy. Feeling my body react to him clearly spurred him on as he started to push the metal cock further into me.  
I exhaled a shaky breath and closed my eyes, enjoying the blissful feeling of being filled with his toy.  
Pumping faster, Erwin brought his head to my neck and left a trail of wet kisses over me, moaning against my skin leaving me wanting more.  
"E...Erwin..fuck me. Come on, you're rock hard and want to be inside me don’t you? So why not...ah!"  
I moaned eagerly, he was never this giving, so what was he playing at?  
Eventually, he rounded the desk, stopping next to my face.  
Lifting me by my hair, he forced his cock into my mouth and exhaled loudly.  
Now it was my turn.  
Being tied to the desk restricted me, but it certainly didn’t stop me.  
Taking more of him into my mouth, I ran my tongue over his tip, tasting his pre cum.  
I groaned with him in my mouth, making him moan and allowing a smirk to play on my occupied lips.  
I knew full well I could make him fall to his knees, this big beautiful man.  
There was a small puddle of my own saliva forming on the desk, but I didn’t care. Licking his slit and tip of his cock as he bucked into me, I started to use my teeth as well, knowing that would drive him over the edge.  
"Th...thats enough Levi, I want to cum into your ass." He stated erotically, pulling himself out of me.  
Moving back around to my rear, he pulls out the metal toy and slowly inserted himself into my gaping hole, moaning loudly as he slid in with ease.  
Erwin was much bigger and thicker than the metal, he also felt warm and silky compared to the cold smoothness I had previously had to endure.  
“Argh he’s taking too long!”  
I slammed my hips backwards onto him, taking him down to his base.  
"Ah shit!" Spluttered Erwin.  
He stayed still for a split second, then started to pump into me relentlessly.  
“Ahhh this is what i was waiting for, let’s see what you’re made of!”  
Leaning forward, Erwin pulled a piece of rope which released me.  
He pulled me back towards his body and put his head in my neck, biting down hard.  
I groaned in response as my cock bounced upwards.  
He proceeded to start pushing in and out of me agonisingly slowly, placing my hand on my extremely erect cock and allowing me to start to pleasuring myself.  
Without warning, Erwin pushed me back over the desk and slammed into me.  
My body was scorching hot, feeling Erwin’s length inside of me.  
The room was silent apart from the sound of slapping skin, our lustful moans and Erwin’s encouraging words.  
"Ahh Levi, you're so tight. Dammit, I’m going to ruin you. Don’t expect to walk after this!"  
I felt my cock throb and knew I was getting close, turning to him I groaned.  
"Erwin, I’m going to cum...argh! I’m so close, you’re fucking me so hard!"  
Grunting in response, he lifted me slightly so my feet were off the floor and rammed into me.  
I felt his cock twitch and before I could blink, he emptied himself into me with a mixture of grunts and groans.  
I was not far behind him in feeling the euphoria of my orgasm take over my body.  
Once Erwin had finished, he lowered me down and placed a small kiss on the back of my neck.  
Pulling out of me, he stood and I turned to face him.  
Running his hand over my face once more, he suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.  
"Now, go and clean yourself up." He demanded forcefully. "You're disgusting!"  
With that, he strode out of the room, leaving me with the view of his magnificent ass before he disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little smut story ! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know =D


End file.
